


Sleeps in the Gutter.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: D.Gray-man kinkmeme answers [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood., Gen, Gore, Violence, snuff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: You've never had a costumer like this. The first thing you think is that you wouldn't have to work for a fucking week, if the gentleman picked you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[dgmkinkmeme](http://dgmkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)

**Title:** Sleeps in the Gutter.  
**Warnings:** VIOLENCE, GORE, BLOOD.  
**Characters/couples:** Tyki/Original Character.  
**Summary:** You've never had a costumer like this. The first thing you think is that you wouldn't have to work for a fucking week, if the gentleman picked you.  
**Rating:** NC17.  


**Sleeps in the Gutter.**

You've never had a costumer like this. He must be royalty or something, with his pearly-white gloves, his clothes, his top hat: the first thing you think is that you wouldn't have to work for a fucking week, if the gentleman picked you. Also, that it wouldn't be like work, getting fucked by someone as handsome as that, someone who must be kind.

You're still surprised that he picks you, though, and so proud. The girls will be insufferable when you get back to them but you don't care at the moment, feeling like a lady would as you take his arm, as he helps you up the carriage. He even asks if you mind it if he smokes.

But he stays quiet then, looking outside, looking so good and so handsome that you can't resist. You kneel in front of him, splaying your gloved hands up his thighs. All the things that you don't care for, you'd like to do them with him.

"What can I do for you, handsome?" You ask. You lick your lips as sensual as you know how, trying to look coy, trying to look sweet. You don't know what he wants you want him to find it in you. "Can I taste your cock? I'll make it sooo good for you, love."

He smiles. "What else can you offer me?"

So you smile as you press forward, making sure he sees the way your breasts curve with the aid of the corset.

"You can fuck me. Even in the arse, no extra charge. I'll ride your cock if you want to. I'll take it anyway you want me to."

He smiles a little, eyes like fucking gold and that beauty mark... you can't risk he gets bored.

"You want to be inside me?" You ask. You feel wet and ready, so ready, and you think that if you could, you'd fuck him without any money involved.

And then he smiles like molasses, sweet and kind, brushing his thumb against your cheek, tucking some of your hair behind your ear.

"You'd let me, sweetheart?" He asks, brushes a kiss against your lips and you forget that you never kiss, not like this, because you want. "You'd let me be inside you?"

"Yes," you moan, ready to stand up to get off your skirt, your bloomers, the corset.

But then the sweet smile changes and his hand is tight around your throat and no-- inside your throat and you can't scream. His eyes are still golden but they burn and you can feel his body inside yours but really inside: he's somewhere between your ribs and outside and you can't scream because his fingers are still upon your throat, and you try to push him but you go through his body as if it didn't exist, as if it was a ghost.

You want to pray but you can't remember how the words go, and you think you're crying. The only thing you can seem to mutter deep inside your brain - the only place he doesn't seem to be - is ohgod, ohgod, you don't want to die, you don't want to die...

He's inside so inside and you can't scream because his fingers are inside your throat, and his other hand is deep in your womb, so deep, and you can't scream when he tears it out of your body, can't scream when his hand keeps on taking pieces of you one after each one after each after--


End file.
